


A Demons Mate

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Ghouls, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Danya Elizabeth Phantomhive is the daughter and only child of Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive. After a poison kills both her parents, Danya is left with no other choice but to take up the mantal of head of Phantomhive. But with the manor under attack and intruders coming for her blood, her mother right before she dies, gives Danya the answer to her salvation. But what does the Hellsing Organization have to do with this all?





	A Demons Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much AU and NOT canon. It's also a crossover with Hellsing. This is a little different for me but we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Here, have a Sebastian ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Sebastian%20Michaelis/3e11379fd61e1dc2ca960b88edf85458_zpsoe8mbesd.jpg.html)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED 03/27/19 : Corrections made to grammar, spelling and general errors. I did write the original chapter while I was deathly tired and fighting with insomnia. Corrected today.

Danya Elizabeth Phantomhive, had really never known fear. It was something she'd always been sheltered from, her parents, Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive, had meticulously kept her away from the insanity inducing work that they did. 

But today, today she knew true fear as she watched her mother slowly pass, a poison of unknown origin, destroying every cell in her body. Her father had passed but a scant six months ago, afflicted by the same poison as her mother. The people responsible, now coming after her. 

Danya shook in fear as she watched her mothers bedroom door slam open, and the Phantomhive servants, Mei Rin, Finny, Baldroy and Tanaka, rushed inside. Danya shook more when she registered the dull sound of the main doors of the manor, being bashed down, allowing people, out for Phantomhive blood, to flood their foyer. 

Before Danya could speak and find out what was happening, she heard her mother squeak her name, the woman's bell like voice, now a shadow of it's former beauty. She rushed over to her mother and leaned down so she could hear her words. 

'The basement. Get to the basement. The last door there. Take the scroll and chalk from my side table. Draw the sigils, recite the words. Call upon him. He will protect you.' 

'Who is he Mother?'

'Sebastian Michaelis. The Black Butler.'

'And how will he protect me!?' 

'He is the deadliest of all Phantomhive secrets. The teeth to our Guard Dog. He is a demon. A demon that kept your father safe and he will now keep you safe. All of your answers are in your father's special study. You know where to go from here. Call upon Sebastian first darling, read later.'

As her mother said her final words, Danya heard as she took her last breath, the hand that had been holding hers so tightly, but moments before, now slackened and fell to the bed. Her mother was dead. 

'No time to mourn young Miss, you best be off! We need Sebastian. You need Sebastian. Take the secret servants stairs, they will lead you straight to the basement. The entrance is behind the portrait of your Phantomhive grandparent's at the end of this hall. Go! Do not waste time. They'll be on us shortly!' Mei Rin yelled in a rush, as she grabbed Danya and pushed her out of the bedroom. 

'Go! Now!' 

Danya nodded unsure but listened anyway, turning on her heel, taking off into a sprint, her black and red dress, flowing behind her as the heels of her shoes clicked loudly on the wood. Mei Rin was right, they needed help and Danya, as the new head of the Phantomhive family, had to protect her servants and if this, Black Butler, could aid her then she wouldn't scoff. She would do whatever was necessary, to always save what little she had left of her family and its name. 

She blinked back the tears, not letting them fall as she skidded to a stop in front of the portrait that Mei Rin had indicated. She glanced around quickly and then pulled down the head of a bust that sat right beside the portrait, hearing as the sounds of boots, stomping up the main stairs, reached her ears. She ignored it and slid into the opening, created by the portrait sliding aside. 

As soon as she stepped through and into the passageway, she heard as the portrait slid back into place again, hiding her for the time being. She heard dully as Mei Rin's gunfire started to sound and Finny started to swing and throw things but she had no time to listen, she could be found at any moment. So, shaking her head, she took off running down the stairs, sconces lighting her path, seemingly by magic, with each step she took. 

Down and down the stair case went until eventually she hit solid stone floor and a dark, dank hallway, lined with doors. The basement. Not wasting any time, she ran down the hallway, until she reached the very last door that sat perpendicular to the rest. It had a sigil painted on it, a sigil that when she touched it, glowed a vibrant violet for a moment and then she heard the clicking and clanking of locks, as the heavy steel door began to open, of its own accord.

When it swung open, Danya paused for only a moment, before she stepped inside, the door slamming shut behind her, candles illuminating a marble podium. On the podium, sat an envelope of Phantomhive stationery, she grabbed this and hastily tore it open. 

As she read over the letter, she realised it wasn't a letter at all, it was instructions on how to raise a demon, a very specific demon. Once she knew she understood the instructions, she hastily went to work, using the black chalk that she had grabbed from her mothers side table and following the scroll, drew the sigil that she needed on the podium. Then following the instructions of the envelope, she sliced her hand, with the sheathed knife that was present and lay upon the podium, palm against the cool sigil covered marble, beginning to recite the incantation that had also been on the scroll.

As soon as she was finished with the incantation, immediately things started to change. The sigil that was under her began to glow so brightly purple, that it was almost blinding. The shadows of the room seemed to coalesce and breathe, moving and centering in front of the podium. Then, soon, the same purple light that had emitted from her drawn sigil and the sigil on the door, burst forth from the shadows in a beam of light. A dark, deep laugh filled the room, a voice coming from the portal. 

'Ah, the blood of another Phantomhive, graces my thirst cracked lips. Such a wondrous thing, that I be deigned to serve once more.' Came a darkly seductive male voice, as the light started to fade, to take the shape of a man.

Danya watched as he finally stood in front of her, straightening himself. He was tall, very tall and he was beautiful. His visage was breath catching. All black hair and Ivory skin. He looked like a man, he talked like a man, however his gorgeous but terrifying gimlet eyes, gave away his true identity, they were crimson red and glowing, there was no doubt about it, he was a demon, hiding in the disguise of a human and dressed as a butler. She guessed that's where his title came from. 

'I am Danya Elizabeth Phantomhive. I know not, completely what I have done. I know you are a demon and it was my mother Elizabeth's dying wish that I summon you, so that you will protect me as you did my father Ciel. The Phantomhive's are in danger, they are trying to remove us entirely. I am the last of my line and I must survive. Will you help me, as you did my father?' 

'You don't know how any of this works at all do you? You have summoned me here and there is a price for that summons. A price, your father never managed to pay as we didn't get where we needed to be. I have no choice but to accept your wish. I am still in servitude to your family until I hold up my end of the bargain. However, we can discuss that a little later. Do you accept me? Do you wish to garner my services and will you honor the pact made between I and your late father? Think carefully but quickly, it seems the manor is under attack and they've found the entrance to this place.'

'Yes! I swear to it all! Now save me, my home, my servants and my family name, or you shall never extract your 'price' ' Danya replied harshly and without hesitation. Her words holding such conviction that the demons eyes widened minutely. 

'Very well then. The contract is renewed. Now take my hand.' He answered darkly and with a wicked smirk, as he reached his hand out to Danya. 

Danya didn't think twice and grasped his hand but as soon as their hands touched, she threw her head back in a scream of pain, as she felt the most horrid burning sensation across her heart. It felt as though someone was carving out her flesh with a red hot poker. She felt as though she was going to feint, the pain was so intense. So focused was she on her agony, that she didn't notice the look of shock and surprise on Sebastian's face, when he saw where her sigil was placed. But then, as soon as the agony had come, it left again, leaving Danya to sag, exhausted, against Sebastian, who had stepped close to her for that very purpose. 

'What on earth was that?' 

'That was my sigil burning into your skin, it is how we seal contracts. You will recover.' 

Danya pushed from him, feeling as her strength came back, just enough to support her weight, as she sat on the podium. As she went to say something in return, she gasped, finding Sebastian on one knee. 

'Now, Lady Phantomhive, what are my orders?' 

'I order you, to follow the same ones that my father gave you, only now, I'm your commander.' She spoke quickly, watching as Sebastian smirked, so evilly, that she shuddered unconsciously. 

'As you wish my lady.' 

As Sebastian finished his sentence, the door to their room burst open, a large group of men on the other side. 

'There's the Phantomhive bitch! Get her! Kill her! Erase the Phantomhive name once and for all!' Came the calls of the assembled men. What was it about her family? 

Danya didn't flinch once, as she looked at Sebastian and gave him her very first order. 

'Leave no intruder standing Sebastian. Kill them all. That's an order. Protect the family you serve.' 

She watched as his left hand glowed, in time with her chest and then he was off. His eyes so sadistically pleased, that it almost made her feel sick. But not as sick as she felt, watching him absolutely tear apart the group of men like they where paper cranes. Just what had she done? What had her father started? Must the children always suffer, for the sins of the father? Because there was no way that she wasn't going to suffer for this action. Every action had a consequence and she was left wondering, if she was going to be able to pay that due.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian gif because I'm so nice lol
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Sebastian%20Michaelis/115b6abb02739aaf1d12362ca1ce3dc2_zps4trpd0va.gif.html)  
> 


End file.
